


One Last Message

by Kryik (trialtest)



Category: Gacha Club (Video Game), Gacha Life (Video Game), Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Government Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialtest/pseuds/Kryik
Summary: The year is 2069.It's been a decade since us "Lore Fans" were designated as a domestic terrorist organization.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	One Last Message

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of suicide, but the scene isn't described in detail.
> 
> Several of the descriptions sound awfully like the protests going on right now, and this was NOT intentional. I didn't intend for this to be anything related to race or current events or trivialize what people are currently fighting for.
> 
> This was an exercise to turn something stupid and memey (aka. Gacha lore fans) if they were put in a dystopia and I drew upon elements that I thought would make it seem realistic.

"The year is 2069.

It's been a decade since us "Lore Fans" were designated as a domestic terrorist organization.

They started with the disinformation campaign. Trying to prove that the Luniverse Lore didn't make sense and that anyone who thought otherwise was crazy.

\--

_"Why are the clubs portrayed in story mode so unrealistic? No, it's not a battleground between the forces of good and evil. It's a place for normal people to dance, get shitfaced, and engage in the trade of low quality, illicit substances in the alley six feet over. According to a friend, of course."_

_"How did NOBODY leak the fact that there were hundreds of children being tortured in an underground complex for years? If a U.S. President can't even keep an affair with his intern a secret when they were the only ones aware, how can we expect that out of hundreds of employees in on the depraved acts that went on in Project RNG that not one of them thought to blow the whistle? Also, fuck you Mr. Whale. I could run a fucking company and illegal genetic experiments op better than you."_

_"Why didn't Gacha Kingdom get subjugated by the more technologically advanced states such as Neon City and be exploited for its natural resources? I'm a first-year business INTERN and even I can see that the risk is minimal for such massive rewards in the short and long term."_

_\--_

Do you know how many taxpayer dollars they spent on getting meme accounts to shit on us at our expense?

How they paid off foreign twitter farms to manufacture tweets to just subtly sway the masses' opinions?

How they got news personalities to cast just the slightest doubts on our sanity? Oh, yes, we saw the clandestine transactions in fancy clubs and back-room deals. Wikileaks is a bitch, isn't it?

It opened our eyes to how fucking dysfunctional our society was. How could our peers have been swayed so easily by such rudimentary government propaganda? Surely level heads would've prevailed, right? In the end, we thought no harm was done. We were used to haters and being forgotten and just a speck in the dust of the overall Gacha community.

Then came the discrimination.

Laws are only laws when they're enforced. Employers weren't supposed to base employment decisions on whether we liked Lunime Lore, as per Elle Ei v. Jellobug! Corp. In theory, we were supposed to be equal. In practice, it hurt to lie on every application and tear down everything I loved for the sake of putting a roof over my head.

Next, they came for the ones who spoke out. Prominent lore fans and creators just disappeared. Unmarked vans were always seen where they last appeared, stopping only to whisk our heroes away to never be seen again. One was found dead in a ditch four months later. The Liveleaks photos made me throw up, but I had to know.

We tried protesting. We were swiftly silenced.

Tear gas was banned by the Geneva Conventions in 1925, but that didn't stop them from flooding the streets with smoke that made us cry and made every breath we took feel like the fires of hell. When I came home to my family calling us rioters and murderers and lawless instigators I just broke down and wished the tears would come but _they just wouldn't and I didn't know what else to do._

At long last, they burned their mask of any semblance of law and order and came for us all. Your data isn't as private as you think. VPNs helped a bit, but what got most of us caught were who we thought were friends and neighbors. They didn't need to invest in a secret police force if they already had an army of radicalized citizens with the Lore Dissident Reporting Hotline on speed-dial.

Decades of misinformation, discrimination, and stigma wiped out any hope of allies. We were all we could depend on.

Lucas Lee's genius was way too ahead of its time. The government had to wipe it out at any cost.

_They don't understand what they've done._

But they've got us outnumbered and outgunned. Fort Seven Star is - was - our last bastion of hope. A place where we were could've been safe. They told us we wouldn't have to run anymore! A fucking sleeper woke up and got us in the end.

My bunkmate smuggled in a service pistol and told me that they weren't going to capture him alive. I couldn't stop him. Dammit, he didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye!

I hear my brother in arm's screams and the deafening explosions and the silence that clings at my heart and makes the pool of dread in my stomach ever so deeper and the sour scent of iron in the air grow thicker than ever before.

We're being herded like lambs to slaughter and there's not a damn thing we can do about it. But you're another story.

If you're listening to this, please -- "

_The tell-tale, ear-splitting grating of metal is heard, likely from a door torn off its hinges._

_Shouts resonate throughout the room._

_Two shots ring out._

_One is followed by the sound of a squelch and a sickening crunch as what is assumed to be a body makes contact with the concrete._

_The other ends the recording._

**ERROR: MEMORY BANK CORRUPTED. CANNOT RECOVER ADDITIONAL DATA**


End file.
